The Tale of a Trainer
by Umbreon
Summary: When Alex was 9, Mewtwo attacked his village, destroying the land, and leaving him with a strange connection to his Pokemon. Now 15, he sets out to find Mewtwo and return his home to the way it once was, while taking his first steps to becoming a Legend.
1. There once was a boy

**The Tale of a Trainer- Prologue:** There once was a boy…  
**Setting:** Six years ago- A small village called Green Wood  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I DO own the character Alex Dugman and his parents. Don't steal them. Alex has been my creation since I thought him up in 2000. I have proof, don't make me use it. Fear me, just don't sue me.  
**Author's Note:** I've been meaning to post this for some time now. I'll upload the first real chapter in a few days. I really need feedback if I am to continue, so your comments are most important and greatly appreciated!

* * *

**The Tale of a Trainer  
Prologue: There once was a boy...**

The sound of the buzzer drove him crazy every time it pierced the air with its cry. Leave it to his parents to be able to do that, they knew him all too well. They always found the one thing that he found most annoying to motivate him, and they were all too aware that he hated loud noises. He quickly, yet carefully, scurried to each of the incubators. The six eggs slowly cooking on the end would hatch soon; he could tell by all of their slight vibrations that spurred every few seconds. This put them in near constant movement, shaking and trembling on the cushion they sat upon. He wanted more than anything to be there when they hatched, so maybe his consistent caring for them wouldn't be in vain. The buzzes continued until every single egg had been turn gently, in which the sound stopped abruptly. He sighed in relief as the ringing dulled in his ears.

His eyes, two sparkling orbs toped with green rings, danced across the glass. They stopped suddenly upon his favorite egg. It was quite simple, and neither he nor his parents were too sure of what it contained. But all that mattered to the boy was how shiny and smooth looking the egg's surface was. It had a pearly look to it and could make any 9 year old itchy in a want to touch its white surface. He secretly hoped it was a Dragon type, though he wasn't sure where his parents would have gotten a hold of one.

All the eggs in the incubator had either been found around the lab or had been given to his parents by passing trainers. At least a few of the eggs were parented by his parents' prized Pokémon and he hoped to see how their experimental breeding had turned out.

The boy walked out the door in the back of the room, allowing the warm air to hit him in gentle waves. He ran over to the roars that suddenly hit his ears, realizing that his parents were once again practicing. Though both had given up being traveling trainers, they kept their skills sharp to protect their research center. The boy's eyes took in the battle that lay out in front of him with such excitement that he had to sit down to take it all. He pulled out a small camera, one he carried to photograph his parents Pokémon when he was bored. Looking through the viewfinder, he focused in on the dueling monsters, snapping away gleefully. He scooped up the mini Polaroids that had fallen from his camera and scribbled the date on the back with a marker he'd drawn from his pocket. They'd look nice in his photo album.

"Charizard, Flamethrower! Go get him!" His father was a highly experienced researcher. His specialty was mainly in breeding Pokémon so that they gained the best of their parents' abilities. His research had led him to hatching a small Pidgey who was actually able to use Transform, much like its father, a Ditto.

"Jolteon! Agility, then Pin Missile!" His mother was an equally experienced researcher as his father, but she was more concerned in her research of producing a new generation of starter Pokémon. Her goal was to create a starter who would grow more adapted to the trainer and over supply them with help in the early stages of a journey. Her first experimental Pokémon had been a young Charmander, who, despite much effort, was incredibly intelligent, but too untamed to give to a starting trainer. It remained in its Pokéball most of time, usually for their own safety.

The Charizard's original Flamethrower missed the Jolteon as it sped across the ground, but the second one was successful in knocking the Pin Missile assault from hitting it. Noticing the Charizard's distraction as it shot Jotleon's attack down, his mother took her chance. "Jolteon, Shock Wave!"

Charizard hit the ground seconds after the electric attack collided with its body. As it struggled to stand, the boy's father returned it to its Pokéball, replacing it on his belt and selecting a new ball. He tossed it and tall Meganium materialized in front of him. It reared up on its hind legs and landed heavily on the ground a moment later, bellowing at Jolteon. The boy watched with sparkling eyes as the two Pokémon jumped at each other, launching attacks without pausing. A small alarm sounded in the distance.

The boy's head popped up, recognizing with dismay that it was the incubator. _Didn't I just turn them?_ Allowing the camera to swing on its lanyard around his neck, he jogged over to the small greenhouse incubating room that was attached to the lab to see what the alarm was for. A wave of anxiety overcame him as he saw small green lights flashing atop two of the incubators. _They're about to hatch!_ He thought with excitement as he removed the glass coverings from the two, watching in amazement as they shook violently. _I finally get to see a Pokémon hatch! _

A huge crashing noise boomed outside. It was a gruesome noise, one that couldn't easily be explained.

The nursery shook violently and stopped. The eggs trembled in their incubators as another violent tremor swept though. Pieces of the roof began breaking off the ceiling and hitting the floor around the boy. _What's going on! _He heard his mother calling his name as the debris fell around him, but barely any of her words registered. His mind was scattered in a million places and he found himself unable to move.

Before he could register what was happening, her Jolteon had appeared in front of him. The only noise he could recognize was her calling out to her electric Pokemon. Within a second, the Pokémon had prepared a protective Light Screen around him. Without thinking, he reached for the two shaking eggs, which had both crashed to the floor, bringing their smooth surfaces tight against his chest. _I'll keep you safe… _Another tremor shook the room and he fell roughly to the floor, the wall crumbling beside him. He glanced outside at his parents, who had released most of their Pokémon. His eyes darted to the sky, where a small purple form hovered, surrounded by the lab's herd of Tauros. The purple figure was gleaming in a suit of what appeared to be armour, but the glare from the sun made it hard to make out. A group of masked figures stood behind it, gleefully throwing black Pokéballs at the stunned Pokémon.

Out of unconscious habit, the boy reached for his camera and snapped a few shots, not bothering to look through the viewfinder, his focus on the shaking Pokemon eggs. _What is that thing up there? Mom, Dad, are you okay? What's going on? Please, make it go away! _

A blue ring surrounded the figure and another blast struck the area. The boy's head throbbed as he strained his eyes to focus. His mind was humming, buzzing with a million thoughts that he wasn't even certain were all his. The voices he heard echoing in his mind were new, or were they? _Who is that? Please… just… make it stop! _For the first time, despite his headache and blurred mind, he felt scared, and it wasn't for only his life. A warm presence settled around him.

The last things he saw before blacking out were the forms of a small Chikorita and white Eevee trembling, but safe, in his arms.

* * *

Well, there ya go. Zeh prologue is done!  
Please leave a review if you liked it. Reviews encourage me to continue!  
I have the larger plot for this done, and I'll work on the smaller aspects later, which leaves room for suggestions too if you'd like to leave one.

Oh, and today is Pokemon's 10th Birthday- Green was released in Japan in February of 1996, so Happy Birthday Pokemon!


	2. Silent Victory

**The Tale of a Trainer- Chapter 1:** Silent Victory  
**Setting:** Current Time: Green Wood  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I DO own the character Alex Dugman, his parents, Chris, and the personalities I give the Pokemon. Don't steal them. Alex has been my creation since I thought him up in 2000. I have proof, don't make me use it. Fear me, just don't sue me.  
**Author's Note:** Thank you to Coldfire323 and Daniel14541 for the reviews, I really appreciate them! After re-reading and editing a lot, I've got the first real chapter done. Sorry if it's a bit slow… Anything you see in italics is obviously Alex's thoughts… hmm, I wonder what the italics in the parenthesis are…?

* * *

**The Tale of a Trainer  
Chapter One: Silent Victory**

"Yo, Dugman!" The buff boy who had hollered grinned menacingly, tossing his weight heavily onto the dry grass. It took a moment for most of the dust to settle, but some of the dry earth hung lightly in the breeze, eventually sticking itself to the large boy's pants and vest. The boy who he had been speaking to grunted lightly. He had been sitting on a high cliff, looking over the land his parents owned, and wasn't too keen about having to move.

The ground around them was abnormally parched and a strange feeling hung heavy in the warm morning air. The energy the land put off was almost surreal; it was dead and unwelcoming. The boy stood up, his light brown hair blowing lightly in the warm breeze. A long braided strand of hair ran down his neck and ended near his chest, but the wind didn't seem to touch it. "What?"

The large boy stomped again, sending another small dust cloud up into the air around where his foot had landed. He seemed to enjoy the effect. He grinned again as he bellowed at the boy. "Alex, I want a battle, now!"

Alex cocked his head to the side, his eyes glazed with a dreamy look. _You're bothering me. _His was voice low, but sharp, and sounded rather un- amused, "Sure. You're new around here, I've never seen you."

"That'd be right. I'm traveling so that I can get into the Johto League. Won't be long now"

"You're from Kanto then?"

"Yeah, and I hear you're the one to test my skills on."

"Believe what you wish."

"Stop talking Dugman, let's go!" He pulled a Pokéball out of his vest. He tossed the ball forcefully in the air with a chuckle. The pink light began materializing onto the dusty ground. "My name's Chris, and this here's my Rhyhorn."

The rock Pokémon bellowed at Alex, who was tossing a Pokéball to himself. _God, I hate showoffs._ He chuckled slightly as something flashed across his thoughts. _And I can see you do too. _He pressed the small button on the Pokéball, releasing his own Pocket Monster, yawning as the little Pokémon materialized. He nodded sharply at his little Pokémon. The Chikorita, who was stretching, nodded back with a low squeak. Alex sighed as he returned to his resting place on the rock, closing his eyes and clamping his hands behind his head. He cracked open an eye and focused on his Grass Pokémon.

"Sorry Chiks, I'm tired today."

The little Pokémon shook its head in a sympathetic way, chirping playfully at Alex, and then proceeded to turn to her opponent. Chris's face displayed a twisted expression of amusement and confusion. "What, not gonna give your Pokémon any commands? Show 'em Rhyhorn, Take Down!"

The ground trembled as the heavy Pokémon charged towards its small opponent, sending more clouds of the dry earth up into the air. Chikorita stood in its path, casually scratching its head as the intimidating foe closed in. _You know what to do. _Moments before the Rock Pokémon was to smash to into the Grass type, Chikorita slammed its Vine Whip into the ground, ricocheting itself into the air. (_Watch this!_) Within a second, she had recoiled her vines and just as quickly sent them back at the Rhyhorn, grabbing its back legs. Rhyhorn, still in mid- rush, tripped and skidded on the dusty ground. Following in a fluid motion with its previous attack, Chikorita, still in her mid air jump, recalled the vines that had tripped her heavy opponent and with a twirl of her leaf sent a shower of Razor Leaves over the fallen Pokémon. _Nice effect. _

Chikorita landed gracefully on the ground, glaring at its opponent. (_How would you know, your eyes were closed!_) To her glee, the Rhyhorn never stood up. Still gawking at what had just happened, Chris returned his stunned Pokémon to its ball. Alex cracked an eye opened and stood up casually, stretching his arms above his head. He walked in a tired manner over to his Pokémon and scooped her up in his arms. He pet her head proudly. "Nice job, girl."

She smiled at him and he lifted her to his shoulder. _I think we're ready. _(_Yes, so do I_.)Chris stood staring at the two, dumbfounded. He stuttered as he spoke, his tough disposition evaporating. "All trainers in Johto like you?"

Alex smirked at him, cocking his head slightly. "Very doubtful."

Chris, whose mouth seemed to be having a great difficultly closing, pulled another ball out of his vest. He turned his back to Alex, glancing back over his shoulder. He straightened himself up and put on another cocky grin. "When we fight again, your little cheat'en tricks won't work on me."

He, much less forcefully than before, tossed the second Pokéball, climbing on the back of the Fearow that emerged from it. Without a word, his Pokémon and he lifted off the ground. Alex kept a locked glare on him even as the dust kicked up from the bird's wings swirled in his face. His Chikorita displayed the same sharp look as the two watched him soar away towards the west. _I bet we can beat him the same way next time._

Chikorita giggled happily and nuzzled her trainer. (_I think so too!_)Alex placed a hand on his Pokémon's head. _And to think, that time we didn't cheat one bit._

He chuckled as an image of his Chikorita, standing proudly on top of a defeated Rhyhorn's back, flashed across his mind. _I will miss being able to do it this way, my friend. _

They were worried; worried they'd lose their gift once they left his village. Alex knew he'd have to start giving his Pokemon more verbal commands, which he wasn't too concerned with, there was something else bothering him. Abnormal energy fields hovered over Green Wood, skewing the weather patterns. Alex could count on one hand the number of times it'd rained so far that year, and it was already June. Barely any plants grew in the area; only large trees among a see of dull green grass dotted the landscape.

That's why everyone left. The land had once prospered and everything had been beautiful. Then Mewtwo came. When the earth died, the people left; the population had dropped by a thousand people in less than a month. But it was then that Alex had realized that he could sense the thoughts of the two baby Pokemon he'd protected that day. He'd been caring for them and a few other young ones, when he realized he knew when the two were hungry, felt cold, or wanted to play. It had only taken a few more days to convince his parents to give them to him. They'd never left his side since.

But what would happen when they were out of the energy field? Would their connection weaken, or even disappear? Would it ever come back if it did vanish? They'd never ventured outside of the town before, so his questions remained unanswered. The thought of not being able to speak with his Pokemon made him feel uneasy and rather empty inside. What if they could no longer send each other mental pictures or thoughts? The very idea of that made him feel sick. _What would I do without you guys? _(_We'll always be there…_)

Alex felt himself sighing again as he heard the familiar sound of his father's Charizard flying towards him. He'd always been fond of the Charizard, watching its beauty and strength in battle with amazement and admiration, but it also seemed to be a constant reminder to him that his father could fly up at any moment and lecture him. More loose dirt blew into his face as the large Pokemon's wings beat the ground.

His father wasn't too much taller than him, and displayed the same brown hair, which flew back in the light breeze as he dismounted his Charizard. His voice was deep and rather professional. "Alex, you need to stop doing that."

Alex's muscles tensed. _Not this nonsense again. Can't you just leave us be?_ He was leaving soon and all his dad could do was tell him everything he thought he was wrong. He inhaled sharply and faced his father. "I didn't do anything. That was all Chiks, there was no communication between us, I swear."

_So ha. _

With that, he turned sharply on his heels, exhaled heavily, and began jogging away. The older man rubbed his temples and ran his hand over his face. Was it possible for a Pokémon to fight on its own like that? The man turned to his fire lizard Pokémon. "You think he'll be alright on his own?"

Charizard spit a small fireball to the ground with a grunt. The man frowned, "That's why you're going with him."

* * *

Chapter One all done! nn

Please leave a review if you don't mind, they're very motivational!


	3. Rival

**The Tale of a Trainer- Chapter 2:** Rival  
**Setting:** Current Time: Green Wood  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I DO own the character Alex Dugman, his parents, Chad, and the personalities I give the Pokemon. Don't steal them. Alex has been my creation since I thought him up in 2000. I have proof, don't make me use it. Fear me, just don't sue me. ;)  
**Author's Note:** Thank you to Coldfire323 and Facia for the reviews! I tried to make this chapter's writing as non-repetitive as possible, but I fear that it still is… so I apologize in advance for that. By the way, if anyone would like to provide me with some suggestions for filler chapters (I'm planning on doing a gym chapter, a filler chapter or two, and then another gym chapter as my basic chapter layout) or would like to be a character, please leave that information in a review or send me an email. If you want to be a character, please tell me: personality, looks, Pokémon, and anything else you'd like. You'll be credited for it, of course. Thanks again guys!

* * *

**The Tale of a Trainer  
Chapter Two: Rival**

He couldn't help but grin as his mother opened his other Pokéball and his white Eevee, appearing with a light shimmer, shook its fur happily in front of him. The little Eevee was a rare site indeed. Its coat was a brilliant shade of white and stood out amongst the dull landscape. His mother looked over his shoulder at the squealing Pokémon. "Well, Eevee checks out just fine. He's in wonderful shape!"

"Thanks mom." Alex put his hand on his Eevee's head and scratched behind its ears. The little Pokémon squealed happily again and rubbed up against his side affectionately. Chikorita came up beside him and the two ran off to play on the carpet. _Enjoy your play time, my friends._ Alex smiled as he watched his two Pokémon wrestle on the floor. _They'll love traveling_. "Oh Alex!"- His mother cut in- "Can you believe it? A new family just moved in! I mean, what's it been, five, six years since someone new came around?"

"No mom," Alex piped in with a flat face, "It's been six years since everyone left. No one has moved in, ever."

His mother's face darkened and a sad frown formed on it, "I know Alex. But listen, this family has a boy your age. I've heard he has Pokémon. Maybe you two could travel together. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yeah," there was a hint of happiness in Alex's voice but it was very subtle, "Maybe."

"Your father invited him over, why don't you go say hello?"

_He did what? _A wave of heated frustration overtook Alex. _I'm going to kill them!_ Why was his mother chatting with him while there was someone in his house? It just made him angry. There was no other way to describe the feeling. He nodded curtly towards his mother and returned Chikorita to her Pokéball. He carefullyplaced his Eevee on his shoulder, ruffling its fur gently. The little Pokemon nuzzled his neck in support. -_Don't worry so much!_-

He strode into the sitting room to find his father talking with a boy who appeared to be his age. The boy had sharp blue eyes that were partially covered by a thick layer of dirty blonde hair. He was dressed in a plain pair of jeans which were topped with a rough looking tan vest. _Everyone that comes here likes vests… _An image of Chris, the trainer he'd incountered earlier flashed in his mind. The boy looked up as Alex walked in, his teal eyes cutting right through the room. _That doesn't work on me._ His father and the boy stood at the same time.

"Alex!" His father looked proud of himself, "This is the son of our new neighbors. His name is Chad. I just got through giving him a starter Pokemon! Isn't that wonderful? I've been waiting for someone to come by for awhile, and he jumped at the chance. I thought maybe that two of you could start your journeys together."

Chad eyed Eevee as he sat perched on Alex's shoulder, his white fur gleaming in the light of the room. Alex grinned lightly and Eevee shook gracefully, moving to a more exaggerated pose. Chad's eyes flashed and he pointed stiffly at Alex. "I want a battle. Now."

Alex took a step back. He was surprised bythe newboy'sspasmodic forwardness. "Wha?" Chad stepped towards him. His eyes shot right through Alex. -_Stay away!-_ He could feel Eevee's level of discomfort mixing with his own as he repositioned himself again. Chiks stirred restlessly in her Poke Ball, her emotions pulsing through the air and his mind.

"You heard me. I want to battle you right now!"

Alex's father sensed his son's unease and took a step in between the two boys. He lifted his hands upin a friendly surrender. "Now Chad, do you really want to be doing that? Alex has his Pokémon for over six years, and you just got yours."

Chad's eyes were burning now, the flame of an unjustified hatred gaining power in his blue orbs. "Now."

_What the?_ All Alex could do was nod and he soon found that he was fighting a grin that was attempting to take over his face. His father, rather reluctantly, led them out to the small battle field that had been built next their home, withhis mother in close pursuit. The field was fairly new since it had only been constructed the year before. Alex used it to practice sometimes, but other than that, it was hardly ever used. The ground was darker than the dusty dirt around it, but that only because the field was well taken care of.It to be the only place on the whole ranch that looked alive.

Alex took his place at one end and Chad the other. Alex shuffled on his feet, kicking up small clouds of dust up in the air. Anxiety sparked by the strange anger he was feeling ran through his veins. The new boy was grinning madly from the other side of the field.. "Two on two, got that?"

With a snort, Alex removed Chikorita's Pokéball roughly from his belt. "Fine."

No more than a second later, Chikorita had materialized in front of Alex. Eevee jumped down from his shoulder to join his partner, touching his fluffy white tail to Chikorita's leaf. Chad's grin was more visible than before. _You're going down. _The snarling boy slid his feet apart into a more comfortable position, and pulled two Pokéballs from his vest, tossing them at the same time up into the dry air. A small Squirtle stretched as it emerged from its ball, while the Sandshrew that appeared beside it energetically shook its body as it took in the dry air.

Alex recognized the Squirtle immediately; it was the one he'd raised since it'd been born. It was strangely small, especially for its age, but that never seemed to limit it when they did practice battles. It hurt Alex to see him go. _You'd better treat him right._

"So tell me, why do you want to become a Pokémon Trainer?" Chad's voice seemed to be mocking him. Alex glared at him, refusing to allow his eyes to stray from his opponent's. "So that I can find and capture a Pokemon called Mewtwo. I want to bring him back to this village. Then he can correct the magnetic fields here and return this place to the way it once was."

Chad threw back his head and laughed. His dark blond hairs bobbed with each deep intake of air. "How noble of you! Luckily for you, I'm here to complete that little task. You see, after this battle, you won't ever want to fight again!" –he steadied himself and pointed at his little mole Pokemon- "Sandshrew, Sand Attack, go!"

The little Pokémon flipped around and leaned over the ground, using its sharp claws to throw the dirt between its legs and upon Alex's waiting team. Alex reacted quickly. "Eevee, Reflect that sand back. While he's doing that, Chiks, give him a taste of Razor Leaf!"

The two Pokémon worked in unison. Eevee sprang gracefully in front of the sand as an orange shell materialized around it, blocking the flying gravel. Moving carefully behind the shield, Chikorita crouched and jumped, spinning its leaf in midair and releasing its Razor Leaf attack. Chad seemed to have gotten an idea by the look on his face. He turned to his Sandshrew, "Sandshrew, use Dig!- he looked to his new Squirtle- "Use Withdraw and take that Razor Leaf!"

Squirtle withdrew itself in its hard shell as it leapt in front of Chikorita's attack. The leaves bounced off the solid shell, harmless, and fell timidly to the ground. Alex was less concerned with the Squirtle and much more worried about where Sandshrew would spring up. His eyes scanned the ground feverously. Chad, taking not of his rival's anxiety, called to his ground Pokémon, "Sandshrew, you're done!"

The little Pokémon emerged from the same hole it had first burrowed, shaking as if it had water on it to get rid of the thin layer of dirt that'd accumulated on it. Alex looked at with a puzzled glance. He had the advantage, why didn't he take it? Was there something else to this? _Why's he toying with me? _Chad interrupted his thoughts, "Squirtle, Water Gun into the hole!"

_What?_ Alex didn't quite understand. _What good will that do? _He needed to concentrate. "Eevee go in for a Rollout on Squirtle!"- His little Pokémon curled up and lunged at the turtle Pokémon- "And Chiks, focus your Vine Whip and Razor Leaf on Sandshrew."

Squirtle's Water Gun was interrupted as Eevee slammed into it, throwing the Pokémon to the side. Eevee was turning sharply for another hit as the ground began rumbling beneath. Alex's eyes darted to his Eevee, his face plastered with fear. _What's going on? _The ground suddenly collapsed into itself, sending a spray of dirty water up into the air, spraying Eevee's white coat with brown muck. When the small wave had gone, a three foot deep hole was left in the middle of field, filled with a thick pool of swirling mud. Alex's mother gasped at the large imprint in the middle of the field. Alex clenched his fist as he snarled at Chad, "You created a sink hole!"

Chad snapped his fingers, "Bingo! You get the prize little boy! Now Squirtle, Skull Bash!" Squirtle, not even bothering to stand up, stuck out his head and, using his legs to propel himself, began sliding along the mud, aiming right at Eevee. Eevee, who was having difficulty moving in the muck, tried to jump away, but could only slide on the slick surface. He was hit with the full force of the attack and was thrown backwards into the goopy mess. Chikorita was having about the same amount of luck. She had successfully wrapped Sandshrew in a Vine Whip, but was being pulled in by it, and due to the flooring, had no traction.

All Alex could do was stand there shaking as he watched his Pokémon get beaten up by an amateur trainer. The anger he was feeling was unexplainable and quickly becoming uncontainable. He wanted to go out onto the battle field and fight with his Pokémon, to be able to attack the ones attacking his own. _No… please… both of you… stand up! Keep fighting! We can beat him! _The feeling seemed to explode; he could feel it pulsing through him. His head screamed with a thousand cries, reaching out to anything and everything around him. Moments later, both Eevee and Chikorita were standing, looks of infinite determination plastered on their faces. They simultaneously jumped backward to stand in front of Alex, the mud seeming to not be a problem anymore. (-_For you, Alex!_-)

"Eevee, use Sand Attack! Chiks, fire your Razor Leaf right into the Sand Attack! Go now!"

Eevee nodded with a cry as he flipped around and began tossing piles of dry dirt on the mud, surrounding Squirtle and Sandshrew in a mess of sand. Chikorita too listened to her orders, flinging razor sharp leaves into the cloud that Eevee had stirred up. Chad looked with unintentional amazement, trying to recoup himself. "Sandshrew, Squirtle, use your Tackle attacks!"

It was too late though; by the time the sand had cleared, both of Chad's Pokémon were laying on the ground, damaged by the Razor Leaf assault. Both Pokémon tried to stand. "Finish them!" –Alex's voice seemed foreign- "Both of you, Tackle!"

Working in unison, Eevee and Chikorita slammed into Chad's Pokémon with an renewed force of energy. The winner was obvious. Chad's eyes were burning from the mix of dry air and sand that had been flung around. Shaking his head, he tired to comprehend what he had just felt. No more than a second before the two Pokemon's comeback, a wave of something had come over. He couldn't explain the odd warmth he'd felt, the energy that'd surged through him, and then the sudden devotion to his Pokémon he'd experienced. It'd stunned him though, leaving Alex enough time to recover. Has that been on purpose? "How did you do that?"

Alex was breathing rather heavily. His head felt light and he swayed from the dizziness he was feeling. "I- I don't know."

The young trainer collapsed on the ground as his parents rushed from the sidelines to his aid.

--------------

"So it finally has been proven," Alex's mother's face showed deep thought as she spoke. She clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. "He can connect with them subconsciously, can't he?."

"Please take into consideration," his father replied to this with a similar tone of concern as he recalled the wave he knew his son had put out, "That he still is in our town. We don't know if this will work outside where the magnetic waves are normal."

"I suppose we'll have to see then. Oh how I wish we could go with him and watch! But we'll send your Charizard along, right? There aren't many other options."

"Yes, that's all we really can do."

* * *

Yayness! Another chapter finished!  
Like I said in the Author's Note in the beginning, suggestions and character requests are very much appreciated, as are reviews! Hehe, I'll never get that point across enough! 

Also, this was the last chapter I have that was actually fully written and just needed to be editted. So please, allow me some time to finish composing and reviewing the next one. It's started, but definitly not completed yet! Thanks again for reading!


	4. Changes in Plans

**The Tale of a Trainer- Chapter 3:** Change in Plans  
**Setting:** Current Time: Cherrygrove City  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I DO own the character Alex Dugman, his parents, Chad, and the personalities I give the Pokemon. Don't steal them. Alex has been my creation since I thought him up in 2000. I have proof, don't make me use it. Fear me, just don't sue me.  
**Author's Note:** Terribly sorry for the delayed update! I've had softball games and school work coming out of my ears. I know, not a very good excuse… but still, I couldn't help it much. Kind of a filler chapter, but it's necessary. Oh, and like I said in the previous chapter, if anyone would like to be turned into a trainer, please comment and say which Pokémon you want (remember, this is the Johto region) and appearance/personality/etc. You'll be credited and I need more characters! Lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Tale of a Trainer  
Chapter Three: Change in Plans**

Alex strode casually into the city, his mind lost in another place. The event that had occurred a few days before still bothered him, and he feared it was going to eat him alive if he didn't work it out. How could his Pokémon have recovered like that? What was that feeling he'd felt? Never before had the wave of emotion passed over him. Would it happen again? Could he use it to his advantage? Just what was _it_?

Since leaving Green Wood, he'd made several attempts to connect with his two Pokemon, but each time, as he grew further away from his home, their messages had been more gargled than before. He could still feel them just fine, but any worded or pictured messages remained blurred, and it took a great deal of stress to receive and interpret them. Standing still helped him concentrate, but trying to understand a message when he was walking proved to be impossible. Closing his eyes didn't work either. Every time he did, he saw Chad's piercing eyes stabbing right into his own.

Chad. His name sent chills down his spine. Angered by his loss, Chad had stormed off, bragging about how he'd do anything to beat Alex, no matter the cost. Alex had then been overcome by lightheadedness and was unable to fight back. Would he try to get rid of Mewtwo before he could get to him? But wait, how was he to know who Mewtwo was anyway? Alex was the only one who seemed to recall what happened, his parents had no recollection of the event. They only believed that he wasn't losing his mind because of the pictures their security cameras had taken, his own Polaroid shot, and the fact that the land was parched and dry all time. Oh, and they couldn't neglect that he could communicate with his two Pokémon.

He had left on his journey the next day; just a little after Chad had departed, partnered by his Eevee, Chikorita, and an unsure path. Greenwood rested under the loom of Mount Silver, right at the point where the foothills smoothed out and later rose again into a twisted roller coaster of more mountains. He'd walked half of Route 28 and then cut through a valley to get to New Bark Town. With no reason to stop, Alex had continued on to the next path.

For the past two days he had been wandering Route 29, taking out the various Pidgey and Sentret that he'd come upon. He had ignored many trainers who had tried to challenge him, his mind so focused on the events of the battle he'd won. Battling sounded like an impossible idea all of a sudden. What would happen if he was in another fight with a trainer? Would he nearly pass out like he did before?

He could see the first town as he came over a large hill. Cherrygrove was beautiful. Small and homey looking, the closer Alex grew, the heavier the smell of sweet fruit hung in the air. He let out Chikorita and Eevee about a mile outside the town limits, allowing them to play around the fresh air. He was too troubled to play along, but within a few minutes, he felt his depression slowly melting away. A strange yearn to run took over him, and he took off after his Pokémon in play.

They wandered into Cherrygrove an hour or so later, Alex's mood oddly better. Why he was so cheerful, he wasn't sure, but he found no reason to question it. The town was quiet, but not in an eerie way, but more in a relaxing sense. An unfamiliarly moist breeze whipped gently in-between the houses, licking the parched travelers with its refreshing tongue. _This is nothing like home… _For a moment, Alex thought he felt one of his Pokémon's thoughts brush against his mind, but it faded in an instant, leaving only a feeling of agreement wading in his conscious. _Can they still hear me? _

The size of the town was a bit intimidating, especially considering the small desolate landscape they'd called home for their entire lives. It was soothing to them to realize that the streets weren't packed with residents; it was enough for Alex not to feel anxious from the presence of a crowd. The few people that were on the streets weren't hustling, but rather strolling to the destinations, a calm mood hung in the air. It was just the mood that Alex needed.

It was only a few minutes later that Alex noticed the Pokémon Center rising proudly in front of them with its red domed roof gleaming in the middle of the city. Tired from the long walk from home, the trio headed towards their refuge.

The doors of the Pokemon Center slid up with a low _swoosh _when Eevee approached it. Not familiar with the automatic sensor, Eevee jumped back, landing in a crouched battle position, snarling at the open doorway. Alex chuckled as he walked past his startled white Pokemon and into the Center, followed close behind by his snickering Chikorita. Looking pitifully at Alex, who'd turned around, hands on his hips, to observe his Pokemon's reaction, Eevee darted towards the door, which had begun its process of closing. With a yelp, he shot through the glass jaws, leaving a small tuff of white tail fur smashed in the seam of the two doors.

Alex picked him up and placed him on the cool surface of the help counter. Within a second, a young woman stepped out from a doorway and took her position behind the counter. Her face was framed in orange bunned-up hair, and she wore a white dress. With gentle hands, she touched the tip of Eevee's tail and smiled. Her voice was a sweet and caring tone "Welcome to the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center. You can call me Nurse Joy. I'll be glad to fix up this cute little Eevee of yours!" – She lifted Eevee up and looked at it more carefully- "What a lovely coat! I don't think I've ever seen one with this coloration before. If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get it?"

"He hatched from an egg a few years back; I've had him since he was born."

"Since he was an egg? Wow! You don't come across Pokemon eggs all too often! You're very lucky!"

"Yeah," Alex gave a sad smile, motioning towards the Grass Pokemon at his heel, "My parents raise Pokemon from eggs and I was lucky enough to get these two."

"Your parents? Are they breeders then?"

"Kind of… they do research too. They breed Pokemon and take down data on the different kinds of Pokemon that result from different mixes." –Alex pointed to his Chikorita- "Chiks was one of their first experimental starter Pokemon. She was bred from my Mom's Venasaur and my Dad's Meganium."

She patted the Eevee's head gently, who tilted his head the side and let her scratch him behind the ear. "So who were the parents of this little guy?"

"Well, we're not too sure. My parents think that it may have been Jolteon and Vaporeon."

"Your parents are trainers then?"

"They were a long time ago. They met in the finals of the Johto League Championships."

"Who won?"

"It was a draw. They both took the title."

"Oh! Was that the year they initiated the seventh Pokemon rule on six-on-six battles?"

"Yeah, it was because of them. Neither of them had a seventh Pokemon prepared, so they agreed on a draw."

Nurse Joy looked the little white Eevee in the eyes, his deep brown orbs taking in her every detail. "What strong parentage you have, little one."

She smiled and turned to Alex, "Why don't I heal your Pokemon up? Then, you can get off to the gym straight away tomorrow morning!"

Alex paused. _Gym?_ That thought had never even dawned on him. He looked at her in slight confusion, repeating his thoughts. "Gym?"

"Um, yes," she shuffled her feet, "I assumed you were traveling to take the Johto League Gym Challenge, right?"

"Well, to be honest, I hadn't even thought about it."

"Really? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. Most trainers that come through here are preparing to challenge Falcnor, the Gym Leader of this city."

"I don't think doing Gym Challenges is going to help me much. I have to find a certain rare Pokémon and return it to my home town. So my energy will go into training for that battle, not getting badges."

The nurse nodded in an almost sad manner, "I see. Well, think about it this way: If you're looking for a rare Pokémon, trainers you meet through gym battles and official league tournaments can probably provide you with information. Plus, your Pokémon will get stronger from battle experience, you know?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Alex said as he picked up Chikorita and placed her next to Eevee, "My Pokemon and I'll talk about it."

Nurse Joy smiled again, "That sounds good! They'll be all healed up in an hour or so, okay? If you go down the hall a bit, you'll see the trainer rooms. Here, I'll give you a key and you can spend the night here."

She handed him a small key with the number "5" engraved in fancy font on the front and motioned towards the hallway to her left. Alex bid his Pokémon a quick farewell and headed towards the indicated room.

With a quick turn of the key, the door slide smoothly open, a waft of fresh cedar air drifting out from behind it. Alex entered a small room, equipped with a wooden bunk bed to his right, a single bed to the right against the far wall, a large dresser with drawers to the far left, and finally a wooden table set with chairs close to his left. The slowly dying sunlight shown through a large window in the center of the far wall, positioned over the single bed. The smell instantly relaxed him and he suddenly came to realize just how tired he was. Walking nonstop for the past few days had definitely taken its toll and before he knew it, he'd thrown his backpack to the polished wood floor and fallen asleep on the bottom bunk.

A light _ping!_ sounded throughout the room, followed by the illumination of a small green light that was positioned to the side of the door. Alex reacted immediately to the sound, jerking himself instantly out of a deep sleep. Thud. He recoiled back onto the mattress, cradling his temple where it'd slammed into the upper bunk as he cursed under his breath. He shook off the dull pain a minute later and went to examine the source of the noise.

He found the sound coming from a little mailbox like contraption that was ingeniously installed in the wall next to the door. He slid open the little door and his two Pokéballs popped out into his hands. With a flick of his wrist, the balls were opened and his partners had materialized in front of him. They looked refreshed and new. After a short greeting, Alex sat down on one of the beds; Eevee rested next to him while Chiks nuzzled her way into the bed sheets. They looked happy and the feeling seemed to seep into him. He couldn't help smiling as Chiks burrowed playfully.

A moment later, he'd pulled a small town-guide book out of his bag and flipped it open. Eevee looked thoughtfully over his shoulder as he paged through the small book. "Where should we go from here?" Eevee chirped in response. Not being able to connect through telepathy was very awkward for both of them. Alex flipped to the page that detailed Cherrygrove and began studying the routes that trailed out of the city. He ran his finger along the paths. "Look here. We could take Route 30 along the mountains and go to Violet City. That place has a lot of sacred buildings that the townspeople care for. Old stuff, you know, full of ancient powers? Our culprit might be there. But then there's Route 46. It'd be a little bit of regression, since we already came from the mountains, but we would pass an area we couldn't get to from Greenwood. Who knows what's hiding up there."

Eevee cocked his head to the side as he gazed over the colored papered. He placed his small white paw on a side note that was typed into the margins of the page. Alex looked down at it. In bold letters "Johto Gym Challenge" was inscribed with eight colorful badges encircling it. He looked to his little Pokémon, "You really want to do that?"

With a chirp Eevee jumped to Alex's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. _Then that's what we'll do. _He was slightly confused as to why he hadn't received a response from his companions until reality hit him. With a sad smile, he ruffled Eevee's snow white fur. "We'll start tomorrow then?"

Chiks popped up from under the sheets and chirped along with Eevee. Just as Alex was about to smiled, put away his book, and rested his head on a pillow. A few minutes later, the trio were all dreaming of their upcoming adventure.

* * *

Bleh, I know... dull filler chapter x-X; I'm attempting to change my writing style a bit, so please hang in there with me! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Dark Noctowl

**The Tale of a Trainer- Chapter 4:** Dark Noctowl  
**Setting:** Current Time: Cherrygrove City Pokémon Center  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form. I DO own the character Alex Dugman, his parents, Chad, the random dark, cloaked figure, and the personalities I give the Pokemon. Don't steal them. Alex has been my creation since I thought him up in 2000. I have proof, don't make me use it. Fear me, just don't sue me.  
**Author's Note:** Yeah…kind of another filler chapter that once again is necessary to the plot… I'm sorry, because it was incredibly hard to write the "action" scene. A lot will be happening in a short amount of time, so it didn't come out quite right. Try squinting when you're reading… it'll make he over-description seem smaller. Hmm… needs to catch a Pokémon, eh? I agree with you, Bigfoot12310, and one is coming up not this chapter, but the next. You're going to hate me, because Alex doesn't like catching Pokémon… so, be happy with the couple you get ; Thanks for all your reviews Coldfire, you pwn!

* * *

**The Tale of a Trainer  
Chapter 4: Dark Noctowl**

A chorus of metal crashes pierced the cool night air, stirring the teenage trainer and his two small companions from their sleep. It wasn't until the metallic bang sounded outside their window though, that Alex decided an investigation was necessary. He sat up slowly on the soft mattress, wary of the wood above him, and placed his feet on the hard timber floor. Once his attempts to wipe the film of sleep from his eyes had awoken him a bit, he stood up and flicked on the overhead light. Eevee burrowed his head deeply under a pillow as the beams crept into the underside of the bunk. With a light click, Chiks stood next to him on the floor, her little nails taping out a sharp tune onto the planks. Eevee protested the light and sound with a low whine.

Alex strode over to the window, Chiks close at this heel, and flipped open the blinds. No more than a centimeter beyond the glass sheet sat a wall of smooth steel. It glistened in the light of the room. Alex sighed tiredly, _am I ever going to get some sleep? _and looked down at his little Chikorita. "So, I suppose we should go find the reason behind this, eh?"

With a quick swipe of his hand, Alex had unruffled the shirt he'd fallen asleep in and straightened out his jeans. He slipped on his sneakers and scooped his drowsy Eevee up, placing him on his shoulder as he exited the room, his lime-green Pokemon close at heel.

Voices were emitting from the lobby area; loud voices that bounced off the halls. Alex was able to quickly identify the squeaky tone of Nurse Joy's voice, but the other was rougher and deeper. A flash of light burst through the hallway, followed by a sharp scream and a gust of wind. Alex stopped at the end of the hall and slowly turned his head around the corner. Chiks walked up behind him, the click of her nails nearly drowned out completely by the loud noises coming for the lobby. He hushed her quickly and focused in on the scene in front of him.

Nurse Joy stood in front of the counter, a mask of fear plastered over her pale face. To her left stood her Chansey, whose eyes were narrowed with anger, touched with a hint of fear. Its round body was clenched tightly and ready to pounce. Standing between the two was a little Pichu, its stubby arms spread and its cheeks crackling with hot electricity. Across from them stood a tall dark figure; he was clad in dark coat and a crazed grin. On his bent arm sat a large dark colored Noctowl. The bird Pokemon's head tilted slowly back and forth in a hypnotizing manner. Alex's stomach dropped; the Center was being robbed!

His eyes darted to the entrance door to the Center. A metal door had closed in front of it, similar to the steel plate that was blocking him window from the outside world. Only this plate had been separated and twisted in an unnatural manner. The glass from the doors lay shattered over the wooden floor, sparkling in the hobby lights like a million fallen stars. Scorch marks scarred the floor in front of the Pichu; papers from the countertop were fluttering to the floor behind it. _What the hell is going on?_

The man laughed, his cackle echoed menacingly throughout the large room, "Give it up Nurse Joy, your attempts are futile! I'll take every Pokemon in this wretched place and trust me, that little Pichu won't have a chance in the world of stopping me!"

A tremor shook through the Pichu; it was tired from the shocks it'd be giving off. Alex turned his head slightly until his nose touched the soft fur of his Eevee's ear. "Eevee, be quiet and sneak around behind him as close as you can get. Then use Quick Attack and tackle his legs. Wait for my command, and then leave the rest to me."

Eevee nuzzled him lightly in reply and jumped silently to the floor. Alex bent down as quietly as he could to Chiks side. "I need to you to find water. A hose, a bucket, anything that we can use that has water in it. Get is as fast as you can get back here right away. I'm going to need you really soon."

Chikorita nodded and scurried off quickly towards the Pokemon Center's kitchen, her vines extended and eagerly searching for a bucket and sink. Alex watched for a moment and then turned back to the battle that had started begun again. The man's Noctowl was in flight, its wings spread like a dark sheet, casting a black shadow on to the ground. Nurse Joy was standing behind the little Pichu. Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles had turned as white as Eevee's fur. She narrowed her eyes and stood in the fiercest stance she could muster, yet her voice still quivered. "I will not let you harm this place! Pichu, Thundershock!"

A light crackle split the air as the mouse Pokemon squeezed its cheeks, sending bolts of lightning at the flying Pokemon. They were all easily dodged. Alex bit his lip. _Please hurry up Chiks! _It again took him another few seconds to realize that his Grass Pokemon wasn't going to reply. A cold loneliness seeped through him, almost completely drowning out his feeling of urgency. A moment later, Chiks has appeared at his side, her vines wrapped tightly around a large bucket of dirty floor moping water. His eyes locked onto his little Eevee, who was hidden well behind a large plant, his snowy white fur blended into the white of the wall perfectly. Their eyes met and he nodded.

Meanwhile, the Noctowl had begun diving at Pichu, its talons extended and glistening in the florescent light as it swooped down again and again. Its trainer was slowly edging towards the back room, where Joy stored the recovered Pokemon until their trainers came to retrieve them. In a flash of white fluff, Eevee struck.

The man fell roughly to the floor as Eevee crashed into him, squealing with delight at his success. _I suppose it's time to make myself known. _Alex said to himself as he motioned to Chikorita and stepped out of the hallway. By then, the man was on his knees and quickly ordering his Pokemon, "Confusion on Pichu! Throw it right into this furball!"

A dull blue glow surrounded the little yellow Pokemon who was soon struggling helplessly in midair; Pichu's flinging arms didn't even come close to freeing it from the psychic trap. With a turn of its head, Pichu was flung towards Eevee, who was standing ready at growling at the man. Nurse Joy stood in a frozen position as her little Pichu went flying. She clenched her eyes shut, "Pichu! Use Thundershock!"

With crackling cheeks Pichu released a bolt of electricity. It started to span out, but quickly directed itself back at the Pichu. With a sharp cry, Pichu felt its own shock hit it, driven back to its creator by the Confusion.

Alex had been in motion through the Nurse's command, rushing towards his Eevee with a narrow mind. _I'll catch you! _Just as he arrived at his white Pokemon's side, the self-fried electric type came flying through the air. With outstretched arms, Alex caught the Pichu at his chest, feeling the bolts that had surrounded it hit him lightly. Eevee immediately jumped at the Noctowl, his small legs propelling his form up into the air with an amazing force. He slammed all his weight into the Noctowl, spilling bent and broken feathers over the glass covered floor. The flying Pokemon squawked in pain as it began fluttering closer and closer to the floor. Eevee hung on, his little claws digging into his opponent's flesh, even as he was tossed around violently.

Still cradling the battle worn Pichu in his arms, Alex remembered his other weapon. "Chiks! NOW!"

A red bucket flew through the air and an awkward moment ensued: Nurse Joy standing half frozen, her Chansey's condition not much different; a small white Eevee clinging to the back of an abnormally dark colored Noctowl; feathers falling like black snow on glistening fallen stars; a dark cloaked man with his eyes still locked on his Pokemon as he slowly inched towards the store room, limping on a now sore leg; Alex in battle mode, his arms embracing the small body of a Pichu, and a Chikorita, eyes narrowed and focused, tossing a large bucket full of soapy water at the Noctowl, her vines thrashing in recoil through the air.

The water hit its targer with a smacking boom which soon clattered to the floor into a scattered puddle. It rolled over the polished floor like a million fused marbles. Chikorita landed with a light splash into the dirty water and quickly charged into the fight. Time slowed down. Alex was suddenly in mid jump, his right arm stretching towards the ceiling in the direction of the falling and drenched Noctowl and Pichu in the left. His voice came out deeper than he had anticipated as he clenched the owl's scaled leg in his hand, "Eevee, get down and protect Chiks with Reflect!"

Eevee unlatched his claws from the back of the bird and glided to the floor. With a slight slip he soon found himself standing next to his companion. He crouched slightly and a dull yellow half-sphere materialized around them. Chiks flipped her leaf over and pressed it up against the curved side of the enclosure, aiding in the only way she could to strengthen the shield. By then, Alex had pulled down the Noctowl to the soaked floor. He turned to Pichu, "I need you to use Thundershock."

Pichu looked at his with its deep brown pools. **_Please don't make me! I'll shock you! _**Alex nearly released his grip on both of them. He shook his head, this wasn't the time to be amazed. His time was slipping by way too quickly. _Just do it! My Pokemon are safe and I can handle a little shock. _Pichu looked concerned. **_You'll be hurt… you'll be hurt… I don't want to hurt you! _**

Alex's glare was sterner than it ever had been in his life. He could feel it again. A wave of feelings surged through him: Fear, anxiety, anger, confusion, and an overpowering need to beat this guy to a pulp. His grip was slipping; his fingers had grown sweaty from nerves. He clenched his eyes shut, "Damn it, please, just use Thundershock!"

He squeezed the small Pokémon tight against his chest with his free arm. Pichu couldn't help it. Its cheek hit Alex's skin and was pressed harder and harder and, "CHUUUU!"

Alex felt his whole body go numb in the worst way. Surges of energy shot through him as his vision grew totally white. He released his grip on the Noctowl, somehow managing to wrap both arms around the Pichu. The owl Pokémon squawked painfully as the bolt shot through him, his trainer too in pain as the electricity used the water on the floor to travel up his legs. Nurse Joy and Chansey had taken refuge on top of the counter, away from the live water.

The attack only lasted a few seconds, but for the ones who felt it, it seemed so much longer. Alex, already on his knees, now hit the small puddle of water beneath him. His head screamed with a sharp dizziness. He smiled slightly, his vision slowly returning, as he saw that Eevee and Chiks safely had been safely shielded behind the Reflect. The little Pichu lie next to him, breathing heavily as it tried to recover from the fight. He placed his hand on the little Pokémon's side, "You've got one hell of an attack there, little one."

The Pichu chirped happily, the sound of police sirens sounded nearby, and the world once again went blank.

* * *

OMG, Gym Battle next chapter! 0Be ready! Please leave me a review if you have time, I cherish and adore them! Much love and thanks for reading! As you can probably tell, I'm still perfecting my battle writing techniques… 


End file.
